Spooky Graveyard
Spooky Graveyard is the second location in Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors by Baryonyx138. This world has 15 levels, 5 new plants obtained, and 3 new zombies encountered. It takes place at a dark graveyard. All of its levels are set during nighttime, except for the first 2 levels. (Easy)|Plants = |Zombies = |Unlock = Beating Bad Park|before = <<|after = >>}} Gimmick Evening Setting The first two levels of the world are set during evening, which means that both diurnal and nocturnal plants could active at the same time without Coffee Bean. Sun still falls from the sky, albeit only worth 25 sun. Nighttime Setting The other levels of the world are set during nighttime. During nighttime, diurnal plants will slow down, making them less effective to zombies. They could be boosted using Coffee Bean, however. Nocturnal plants, in other hand, won't slow down and act as normal. Sun no longer falls from the sky. Gravestones Gravestones act much like they did in PvZ2, but some could spawn imps during huge waves and final wave. It can randomly be re-summoned in a random tile, but only limits to 5 columns away from the house. Plants Zombies Levels Difficulty Being the second world, Spooky Graveyard is still quite easy, but it might be difficult for the new players due to the lack of sun falling from the sky, the gravestones, and the diurnal plants' effect. Levels *Level 1 and 2 are set during evening and thus are called evening, rather than night Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. No sun-producing plants will be given, albeit sun still falls from the sky during day and evening, while a sunflower is pre-placed during nighttime. The suns are used for Plant Perk and Zombifreeze. It is playable on night 4. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. It is playable on night 10. Last Stand Last Stand is a Brain Buster that gives the player a huge a amount of sun and some Plant Food before starting the level. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except some), sun-group plants and some other certain plants (However, this rarely happens). After choosing, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. It is playable on night 6 and 14. Gallery Trivia *Originally, it will be a fully night world, however this was changed to only 13 levels because at the first levels, the player might've some problems with the fact that all of the diurnal. plants slow down without the aid of Coffee Bean *In v.1.0.2, Level 15-19 are removed due to the Spooky Graveyard's level revamp, level 12-14 are reworked due to the removal of Scaredy-shroom, and level 20 is moved to level 15 and reworked due to the two former reasons. Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors